


Nightmares and Daymares

by Alfer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Werewolf!Laura, WoD AU, fluffy garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla has a strange dream involving a mythological monster with far too many teeth for her liking. Luckily, Laura is right there to help her deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Daymares

She knew it was a dream. Carmilla had suffered through enough daymares to recognize when she was in one. Besides, even with all the shit she had seen in 300 years of Requiem, the Mother of Monsters was a step above. Of all the weird things to haunt her sleep, why an old gangrel legend? It made no sense.

  


The creature her mind conjured was ancient, as old as the first killing of a living thing. It spoke to her blood, to the vitae running in her veins. There was danger coming, the thing brought a warning with the smell of old blood and fresh meat. When Carmilla finally found her voice and asked why she was granted a warning, Ekhidna, Sire of the gangrel, smiled at her with a mouth full of fangs.

  


Carmilla woke with Laura's hand running through her hair, her worried voice calling her name. The vampire was breathing hard and shaking more than she'd like to admit. Her hand went up to Laura's face, caressing her cheek before pulling her in for a hug. She pressed her face against Laura's neck, breathing her in as the other woman's arms tightened around her, their bodies flush against each other. Laura's scent, the comfort born from the hug and her voice hushing her with kind words did wonders to calm the gangrel down.

  


After a few minutes spent like that, in the safety of Laura's embrace and the warm darkness of their bedroom, Carmilla gave a small amused laugh. Laura looked at her with confusion, but she grinned back at her girlfriend. "Had the stupidest dream, old hag Ekhidna decided to have a little chat with random gangrel number 648, me," Laura let out a small chuckle, shaking her head. "At least she didn't decide on a visit," It would just be their luck, really.

  


"Did I wake you, love?" There was still an hour or two before the sunset, and their night had been long. Laura should still be resting, her body not quite healed yet from an unfortunate meeting with a Pure bastard wanting to scout out a 'defenseless' territory. She shook her head. "I dreamt about the fire wolves again, burning the city," The werewolf's eyes were dark, her face losing the small smile that had been there. "I don't know if it's a true prophecy or not Carm, but with that Pure scout yesterday, I'm getting worried," She shook her head, to get rid of the flaming eyes gazing back at her with infinite hatred in her dreams. Carmilla’s hand started running up and down her back, trying to ease her mate’s worries. “Don’t worry, even if they do come, we can handle them,” Laura nuzzled their cheeks together, holding her closer.

  


“And what did your dream monster talk about?” Laura’s voice was curious. Carmilla stilled for a moment, thinking over her answer. Laura was already worrying over her own dreams, should she burden the younger woman with nonsense daymares of a random myth? But they had promised to be true to each other, and Laura was always there for her, even with the most stupid concerns. “It was a… warning, I think? She just stood there, a few feet from me, grinning with her mouth full of sharp teeth. My blood knew who she was and there was this sense of dread all around the dream. It was all very random,” It pissed Carmilla off that this idiotic product of her far too creative mind was bothering her this much.

  


Laura pulled back a little to look her in the eye. “It’s alright to feel off about this Carm, I would too. Do you want to talk about it? With me, or maybe with Assir?” The neighboring tribe’s Cahalith had vouched stoutly for their little strange pack’s right of territory over this part of the city. The old man knew a thing or two about the prophetic dreams and even waking visions of his kind. And sometimes, he just knew how to listen very well.

  


“I’m not sure, it could be nothing,” even to her own ears the vampire sounded uncertain. “But do you feel it’s nothing?” Laura’s eyes were so warm as she gazed back at Carmilla. She loved every part of Laura, but her eyes reminded Carmilla of feeling the warmth of the sun again, as a human, and not the uncomfortable heat that accompanied her trips out at day since her turning. “I’ll think on it. Can you hold me for now?” the vampire’s voice was small, in the way only Laura got to hear.

  


Laura gently guided Carmilla’s head to rest on her chest, her hand lightly carding through the gangrel’s hair, the other around her waist, holding them together again. “Of course babe, you don’t ever have to ask.” She rested her nose against Carmilla’s temple before kissing her forehead.

  


The vampire’s hands kept running up and down Laura’s back, calming her down too. The sound of her heartbeat, steady and true, sent Carmilla back to sleep in no time.

  



End file.
